The Empire of the Crescent Moon
The Empire of the Crescent Moon is located south of Ussura and to the west of Cathay. History The Empire of the Crescent has a long and rich history that dates back to before the founding of Numa (though many non-Crescent Scholars dispute the claim) The nation is the most fabulously wealthy nation in Theah - bar none. Their nation is also remarkably stable. They owe this success to one thing: Kaffe. Kaffe is a bean that grows on trees that only grow in the nations boarders and can be brewed into a warm, stimulating beverage. Kaffe is the reason for their wealth. It's the reason Numa invaded them. It's the reason Vodacce is willing to trade with "Heathens", and the reason Cathay keeps their border open to them (Though Cathay still prefers Chai). So intrinsic to their success is Kaffe, that they measure their wealth not in gold, jewels, and gems, but in how many beans the gold, jewels,and gems could buy. The nation is in fact a loose confederation of six "Tribes", with each tribe contributing to the greater success of the nation in a different way. The Ruzgar'hala tribe (Ghost Wind tribe) are Theah's best scientists and artisans. They are responsible for better sails for ships, new, unique weapons, and advanced mathematics (They are the only group to have discovered calculus). The Kurta-kir tribe (Gray Wolf tribe) brought shamanism to the table, and ate the undisputed masters of politics. The Sultan, the leader of the nation, is drawn from this tribe. The Jadur-Rihad tribe (Fire-Dragon tribe) are the merchant class. They are the group that maintains any interaction with the outside world and forged the bridge of resources between Cathay and Vodacce. The Yilan-bazlik tribe (Magic Snake tribe) originally brought magic to the empire, but following the teachings of the Second Prophet, have abandoned magic in favor of becoming the Religious leaders of the nation. The Atlar-vahir tribe (Wild Horse tribe) have a long history of combat - particularly camelry and cavalry. They make up the warrior cast of the civilization. The final tribe is the Aldiz'ahali (People of the Stars). They are the most numerous tribe and make everything from the lowest farmer to the artisan who crafts the finest goods. though they hold no particular official power, they are the sole supplier of Kaffe - the wealth of the nation. No tribe has ever dared move against the people of the stars. Politics/Relations The leader of the Empire is the Sultan. he makes the policies the people of the nation must follow and directs all the tribes. No group questions his will save the fire-dragons (and they only incidentally) The Sultan has forbidden contact with the "Barbarian and Infidel" nations of Western Theah and would say the same of Cathay were it not for their wealth. The Fire Dragons break this rule with the Vodacce only, because of the amount of wealth it creates for them and under the guise of trying to "convert" the infidels. For the nations of western Theah, the feeling is mutual - only the words change to "Heathens and Pagans." Vodacce similarly trades to "Convert the Heathens." Native Magic The Empire of the Crescent Moon is a land home to one magical tradition - Duman'kir (Ghost/Mist Wolf). It was eradicated by the Church of the Second Prophet Schools of Fighting The Empire of the Crescent Moon is home to four styles of fighting, and one style of military command. Daphan - using a scimitar, Daphan uses heavy strikes and swings to intimidate its oponents. Marikk - this style uses a pair of knives to get close to the target where they cannot strike easily and attack relentlessly. Sersemlik - this style uses two-handed swords and attacks with them at extremely high speeds at strange angles Vahiy - this style actually is a method of horse back military command and is designed to allow for the fast distribution of orders during an engagement. Yael - one of the oldest styles in the world, Yael uses two scimitars and attacks quickly with weight. Organizations The Empire of the Crescent Moon is home to no major organizations and allows no major organizations in its boarders (except Die Kreuzritter were they still around) The Empire of the Crescent Moon doesn't recognize the authority of the Swordsman's Guild. Religions The Empire of the Crescent Moon follows The Church of the Second Prophet and no others. Native Magical Creatures Two magical creatures are known to live in The Empire of the Crescent Moon - a magically venumous variety of snake and creatures known as Rakshasas - invisible monsters who kill and eat their prey. It is a common belief that Duman'kir magic will transform the user into a Rakshasas over time. Unique Weapons: Pattern-Welded Steel Weapons Pattern-Welding is a unique skill mastered in The Empire of the Crescent Moon. By layering low and high carbon steels, alternating them as the weapon or tool is forged, combined with many cuts, folds, and re-welds, the weapon can become much stronger than other weapons. By twisting, drilling, punching, folding, and filing the blade, followed by acrid etching, the weapon becomes hardened to perfection, each with a unique pattern along the weld lines. It's said that no two patterns are exactly the same. Category:Nation of Théah Category:Faction